Is This More Than You Bargained for Yet?
by Nuwanda
Summary: Tsuzuki and Watari decided to take Hisoka out for a celebratory drink the year his 21 birthday would have occured. Little does Tsuzuki know that Watari has a bet going with the Gushoshin twins that he can hook the two men up by the end of the night. Slash
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Something that's been in the works for a while. I just recently posted this first chapter on y-gallery and tried posting it here, but was being a turd and not letting me. So here it is at last.

**SUMMARY:** Hisoka's birthday comes round…the year he would have turned 21 were he still alive. Tsuzuki and Watari decided to take the boy out for a celebratory drink. Little does Tsuzuki know that Watari has a bet going with the Gushoshin twins that he can hook the two men up by the end of the night. Slash, Tsu/Hiso.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Yami no Matsuei or any of the characters involved.

**CLAIMER:** I own the bar, Watari's crappy car, and any random characters who show up who are not from YnM.

**DEDICATION:** JessJ (my Watari) and Sarah (my Tsuzuki), who constantly inspired me during the writing of this ficlet.

* * *

Hisoka sat in the backseat of the car, arms folded across his chest. "Remind me once again...why are we doing this?"

"It's your 21 birthday, Hisoka!" Watari sang from the front seat. "Or it would be, if...you know...your lack of a pulse hadn't gotten in the way."

Sitting in the backseat next to Hisoka, Tsuzuki smothered a snicker. Watari was not great with the conversation skills. Hisoka spared Tsuzuki the briefest of glances (even that fleeting look enough to send the older man's heart racing) and then turned away, facing forward again. "I still don't understand what that has to do with anything."

Tsuzuki tossed a pencil at Hisoka, who detected it without moving and instantly deflected it, sending it flying into Watari's hair. "DUH! Today is the day you would be legal!"

Hisoka turned that quizzical look on Tsuzuki now. "...legal?"

Tsuzuki felt his heart pound a little more. "...yes," he answered at last. "Legal...for drinking."

Watari eyed Tsuzuki in the rearview mirror, a knowing smile on his face. "Yeah...there are other things besides drinking, you know, but you've been legal for those for a few years now...eh, Tsuzuki?"

Tsuzuki flushed bright red. "Shut up, Watari!" he said immediately. "And if you really want to get technical about it, then Hisoka's not legal at all...for drinking OR for..." Tsuzuki froze, well aware that Hisoka was waiting expectantly for him to finish the sentence. "...the other thing," he finished lamely.

"Nuh uh," Watari interjected. "He is TOO legal!"

"Is not! Legal age is eighteen!"

"Not in Japan, it isn't! In Japan it's fifteen!"

With this unwarranted reminder, Tsuzuki's mind was immediately filled with ridiculously dirty thoughts...he became suddenly aware of Hisoka's extreme proximity, couldn't help but notice how tight those jeans were, couldn't help but think about shoving Hisoka back against the seat and...and...Tsuzuki realized that they were stopped at a red light, that they had been for some time now, and that both the other passengers in the car were staring at him, Hisoka with one brow arched in puzzlement, Watari with that evil grin on his face once more. Tsuzuki immediately turned a terrific shade of red. Mercifully, the light changed and Watari had to turn around and drive.

"...but surely you knew that already, Tsuzuki?"

"Knew what?" Tsuzuki asked somewhat distractedly as he fanned himself with one hand. It had suddenly become extremely hot in that tiny car.

"That the legal age in Japan is fifteen."

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I _did_, Watari," Tsuzuki snapped back. "...I was just trying to forget it." He was careful to clearly annunciate each word to make sure Watari understood that Tsuzuki didn't want to be having this conversation.

"...legal for what?" Hisoka asked. Tsuzuki turned bright red within seconds and Watari gave a snicker. "...what?" Hisoka asked, looking back and forth between them, but both men ignored the curious query. Watari began whistling nonchalantly (but it couldn't hide the big grin on his face) and Tsuzuki turned to look out the window, trying to ignore the feeling of Hisoka's eyes on him, those brilliant green eyes tracing across his face and burning like hot coals.

It was true; Tsuzuki had been trying extremely hard to forget this particular legality law since he first met Hisoka. The boy was young, attractive, and beneath that gruff exterior, completely charming. Each day that went by, Tsuzuki was finding it harder and harder to ignore the obvious attraction he had to the boy, the feelings that were growing stronger and stronger. So his reaction was to pretend that Hisoka was off limits, to tell himself that legal age of consent was eighteen and that, since Hisoka had died at the age of sixteen, the boy would never be legal.

"Legal for WHAT?" Hisoka demanded, sounding a bit cross now. Watari opened his mouth as though to answer, but Tsuzuki beat him to it.

"Nothing!" the brunette trilled, shooting Watari a death glare. The blonde ignored Tsuzuki, waiting only until the brunette had finished before continuing with what he had been about to say.

"Legal for sex," Watari finished. Tsuzuki gave a nearly inaudible groan of sheer agonized humiliation, shoulders hunching up, burying his face in his hands. Hisoka glanced at Tsuzuki and then back to Watari, questioning look still on his face.

"I don't understand," Hisoka said.

"In Japan, the age of consent is fifteen," Watari replied, as though that would explain everything. Hisoka still just stared as though waiting for more. Watari sighed, smile widening. "Basically, Hisoka, you died at the age of sixteen. Therefore, you were legal age of consent. That means you are allowed to sleep with anyone." A few seconds went by before "...well..." Watari paused, face scrunched up as he considered it, "...anyone your age or older," he amended. "Anyone you want...and it's legally allowed."

Hisoka's eyes widened just slightly, his expression changing no more than that. "...anyone?" he asked, his voice tinier than usual.

Watari grinned, stopping at another red light. "_Anyone._" He was grateful for the red light, for now he was free to watch in the rearview mirror and catch both men's reactions to this information...especially Hisoka's. The boy's eyes were still wide as he took all this in, but now there was a far more interesting development. Slowly, Hisoka turned to the right, glancing at Tsuzuki. There was the tiniest of flushes to those normally pale cheeks as those huge emerald eyes watched Tsuzuki, searching for a sign of some reaction, searching for Tsuzuki's feelings on this matter. It shouldn't have been too hard to tell. Tsuzuki's face was already pink; he stared resolutely forward at nothing, clenching his hands tightly on his knees as though if he didn't they would wander on their own accord and do illicit things to the adorable sixteen year old sitting next to him.

After a moment, Tsuzuki, seeming perhaps to sense Hisoka's stare, slowly glanced to the left, looking Hisoka's way. And at that moment, their gazes met, emerald locking with amethyst...but only for the briefest of moments. Then, two pairs of eyes widened with horrified surprise to find the other man staring, two heads whipped about immediately to look in opposite directions. Still watching in the rearview mirror, Watari's eyebrows shot up in amusement and a grin spread across his lips. This evening would be better than he had expected. The light changed and he began driving again, chuckling softly to himself under his breath. They would be at the bar soon, and then they would see what they would see.

-tbc-


	2. 15 Minutes and 3 Shots Later

**A/N: **So here's your second chapter, kiddos. Be kind and review. I'll give you cookies!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Yami no Matsuei. Obviously.

* * *

Watari forced his way through the crowd with some difficulty, balancing a tray laden with drinks rather precariously over his head. "Excuse me, pardon me," he said, bumping into people. "I'm awfully sorry about this... 'scuse me...scuze..." Finally he reached the table where they were sitting.

"Sorry it took so long," he said, balancing the tray on one hand as Hisoka and Tsuzuki looked up at him from their seats. "It's ridiculously crowded in here...I can't understand it, it's never so busy this early in the evening."

Both men gazed up at Watari, Tsuzuki nodding in assent to the thought that this bar was far too crowded, Hisoka staring with something close to his usual deadpan but with a touch of apprehension to it. He looked as though he was seriously wondering what exactly Watari had on that tray (which was precisely the reason that the older man was still holding the tray above his head...he loved keeping poor Hisoka in suspense), like he was dreading finding out. This wasn't far from the truth...in fact, it was pretty much dead on accurate. Hisoka was inwardly squirming in that chair, heart pounding at the thought of what was going to happen this night. He had a shitty alcohol tolerance level...that had become very obvious on the first day he met Tsuzuki. One glass of sake and he had passed out almost immediately. He had grown better since then and didn't pass out anymore, but he was terrified at the prospect of getting drunk...heavily drunk. First of all, he didn't want to humiliate himself (which he was bloody well certain he would do), but in the end, ordinary humiliation he could deal with. What he really feared was humiliation in front of Tsuzuki.

Hisoka glanced at the older man. Tsuzuki was almost always on Hisoka's mind...there seemed to be no escaping him. Hisoka feared that this would grow even worse after that little discussion they had in the car earlier. The boy's cheeks flushed bright pink at the very thought of it. He had never known, never realized...never given any serious thought to legality of such matters. Truly, he had felt an extreme attraction to Tsuzuki since their first meeting, an attraction he had tried to hide by exhibiting false dislike for the older man. However, the feeling would not go away, and nothing Hisoka did could change that. It was only natural for him to therefore take the next route: convincing himself that he was too young, too stupid, that Tsuzuki would never want him. The age difference had made things that much easier. Hisoka told himself repeatedly that Tsuzuki was eleven years older than him, that it was probably completely illegal, even if they were dead. That he was disgusting for even thinking of it, let alone actually wanting it. Now, after Watari's little revelation today that Hisoka was legally allowed to sleep with anyone he wanted (as long as they weren't younger than he was), it was going to be damn near impossible to stop thinking about Tsuzuki...touching Tsuzuki, kissing Tsuzuki...

...another mental image entered Hisoka's mind, one not nearly as innocent as simply touching or kissing Tsuzuki, one that involved much less clothing and Hisoka on his knees and-

Watari banged the tray down in the center of the table and Hisoka snapped immediately to attention, heart pounding. Watari smiled ever so slightly; he had a pretty good idea what Hisoka was thinking about. "Happy birthday, bon," he said, happiness radiating from his voice.

Hisoka took a deep breath and glanced down at the tray. It didn't appear to be as bad as he had thought. True, he wasn't overly familiar with alcohol...but it wasn't sake (his usual downfall) and it wasn't something else excessively strong. It also wasn't anything he had ever seen or heard of before. He peered down at the bottle. It was filled with a liquid as clear as glass but for the tiny little metallic shards floating at the bottom that looked like shavings of pure gold. His eyes traveled up the bottle, tracing over the name inscribed there. "...Goldschlager?" he read allowed.

"Yup." Watari was all grins now, grins that Tsuzuki couldn't help but mirror. Hisoka stared at the bottle a moment longer, then shook his head.

"I've never heard of it."

"And you'll never forget it, either," Tsuzuki snickered.

Hisoka wrinkled up his nose at the bottle, obviously skeptical of Tsuzuki's claims. "It doesn't look like it'd pack much punch."

"Oh, don't you underestimate that drink, bon," Watari admonished. "The second you disrespect that, it'll mess you up." There was a pause and then: "...actually, it'll probably just do that anyway."

Tsuzuki joined in Watari's laughter; Hisoka just tossed them an evil look. "Whatever." This only made them laugh harder, and the boy scowled. "Look, whenever you're done making fools of yourselves, we can get started."

Tsuzuki coughed and Watari gave one last snort before taking a deep breath. "Okay." The blonde grabbed the bottle and twisted the cap off, dropping it to the table where it spun briefly before it came to a restful stop. With an ease and grace as though he had done this a thousand times, Watari poured three shot glasses full to the brim, passing one to Tsuzuki and sliding the other across the table to Hisoka. "Here we go," he said.

Tsuzuki and Watari both raised the glasses up in the air and, uncertainly, Hisoka followed suit. The two men turned to each other, grinning, and began to recite the same words together. "Her'es to health and prosperity, to you and all your posterity. And them that doesn't drink with sincerity, that they may be damned for all eternity!" With that, they gave the briefest of nods and then (Hisoka still following suit), tossed the shots back and clanged their now empty glasses face down to the table.

Hisoka was pleased to discover that he didn't cough as he felt the smooth Goldschlager go down his throat, pleased that he didn't feel even the slightest bit dizzy or woozy or any of the other feelings he usually associated with alcohol. Maybe this won't be so bad after all. Looking up at last, he noticed both men were waiting for something.

"...well?" Tsuzuki asked at last.

"...well, _what_?"

"What did you think of it?"

Hisoka took a moment to savor the taste that still lingered in his mouth. It was good, he decided. The strong taste of cinnamon (almost too strong for Hisoka, who was never real big on the stuff) had an indefinable something that cinnamon toast could never have. He supposed it was the alcohol. "...I like it," he said at last. Tsuzuki grinned.

"Knew you would...would have to be crazy not to. Really...it's practically like drinking liquid cinnabons!" And the brunette poured three more shots.

"What...what was that thing...that thing you guys said before?" Hisoka asked curiously. The two men exchanged glances and grinned.

"Just a toast of sorts," Tsuzuki said. "An old Irish toast." He looked down at Hisoka's furrowed brow and puzzled face and decided he should elaborate. "It's customary to make a toast before you have a drink."

"You know," Watari interrupted. "Like... 'To life'...or... 'To your happily wedded future'..."

"...or 'Happy Birthday, Hisoka," Tsuzuki interjected, smiling warmly at Hisoka, who blushed.

"Yes...or that," Watari agreed, taking two shot glasses out of Tsuzuki's hands and sliding one of them across the table to Hisoka, who reacted with surprise.

"What,_ another_ one? Already?"

"_Yes_, already!" Watari declared, as though that should have been obvious. "You may not have believed it when we said this earlier, bon...but we intend to get you drunk tonight. Abso-fucking-lutely _raging_ drunk."

Hisoka swallowed with some difficulty. He wasn't really sure he liked that idea at all. However, he wasn't feeling very upset about it for some unnamable reason. He smiled. "Okay." Taking the glass in hand, he waited for Tsuzuki and Watari to repeat the little toast they had chanted before the last shot, feeling certain he would get the hang of it this time. But the toast didn't come.

Tsuzuki's amethyst eyes were fixed on Hisoka with a look so soft and caring that it was amazing the whole world didn't know he was in love. "...to Hisoka," he said quietly, gentle smile on his face. Hisoka turned bright red in a matter of seconds.

"To Hisoka," Watari agreed. Hisoka would have liked to protest but there wasn't time. The three men tossed back another round of shots, glasses dropped to the table yet again, Watari laughing breathlessly.

Hisoka stared at the two men in front of him, his gaze settling on Watari for the briefest of seconds before shifting back to Tsuzuki. The older man smiled at Hisoka, a gentle smile, and Hisoka blushed madly, averting his eyes. "...th...thank you," he managed.

Suddenly, Tsuzuki's face was right there, mere inches in front own, causing Hisoka to gasp in surprise. "...don't worry about it," the older man said softly.

"...Ts...Tsuzuki," Hisoka whispered. And as quickly as it Tsuzuki had come, he was gone, again seated firmly in his own chair across the table from Hisoka, who was left feeling as if his house had just been brought down around him.

That was nothing compared to how he felt fifteen minutes and three shots later.

Hisoka stared into space, feeling everything around him shift and move, watching the bar dance like the ocean. He wasn't sure exactly when this had begun to set in. If you asked him, it didn't 'begin' at all, it was just...there. One second he felt fine, the next he was imagining the craziest things. The bar moving like ocean waves was beginning to make him dizzy...he was a bit bothered.

Tsuzuki had been laughing with Watari, but now he paused, turning to look at his young partner. "...Hisoka?" There was no response. Tsuzuki leaned forward until he was mere inches from Hisoka's face. "Hisoka?"

There was a moment or two of sheer silence as Hisoka stared straight at Tsuzuki without seeing him, and then: "AAAUGH!" Hisoka jumped about a foot. "Tsuzuki, geez, don't sneak up on me like that!"

"I didn't," Tsuzuki said, amusement clear in his voice. "I was there for a full minute before you noticed me."

"..._really_?"

"Yes." Tsuzuki couldn't keep a huge grin from spreading across his face; next to him, Watari was snickering at Hisoka's state. The younger boy had gone right back to staring absentmindedly into space. "...you feeling alright, Hisoka?"

Another long silence as Hisoka stared at the bar, eyes glazed over and mouth hanging slightly open. The two older men watched Hisoka for a moment, then Watari burst out laughing.

"He's drunk," Watari tittered, barely able to control himself. Tsuzuki smacked Watari's shoulder.

"Hush up," he hissed, "_he_ doesn't know that!" He turned back to Hisoka, who was still in a daze. "You feeling alright?" he asked again.

"...what?" Hisoka asked at last, stirring just a bit. Watari burst into a fresh bout of giggling.

"Are you feeling all right?" Tsuzuki repeated, annunciating each word clearly. Hisoka was now staring at Watari, who appeared to have three eyes.

"...yeah," Hisoka said, glancing at the bar again. He really did wish it would stop moving like that.

"How are you feeling?"

"………….what?"

"Hisoka….look at me."

Hisoka was dimly aware of Tsuzuki saying something, but everything seemed to be blurring together, so he really couldn't be sure. The words sounded far away and dim, as though he were underwater.

"HISOKA!"

At that, the young boy snapped to attention, nearly falling out of his chair. Tsuzuki immediately reached for his young partner, placing steadying hands on Hisoka's shoulders. "Whoa, there….easy."

Hisoka found himself flushing under the firm but gentle touch of his partner's hands. "Tsuzuki…."

"Hisoka, eyes up here. Look at me." Big green eyes snapped up and locked with concerned purple ones. "Are you alright?"

Judging by the dazed look in Hisoka's eyes, he wasn't exactly alright, but he wasn't too bad off, either. The boy didn't answer, just stared, and a faint blush crept up the back of his neck and across the bridge of his nose. Tsuzuki barely managed to suppress a sigh. _Lovely. _

"Tsuzuki," Hisoka managed at last, "I feel really _really_ dizzy."

"It's just the Goldschlager," Tsuzuki answered. Gently he brushed a few locks of stray hair out of Hisoka's eyes. "Does it feel bad?"

Hisoka opened his mouth to answer, then paused and thought about it. Did it? "…..no," he said, sounding surprised even to himself.

Tsuzuki couldn't help but laugh this time. "_God_, you really do have no alcohol tolerance at all, do you?"

Hisoka bristled. "Shut up," he growled, but any intimidation he might normally have had was ruined by the blushing face and the fact that when he tried to punch Tsuzuki's shoulder, he toppled headfirst right out of the chair and into the man's arms.

"Heeeey, there!" Tsuzuki caught Hisoka before he had really completed his tumble. "Be careful!" He lifted Hisoka up and placed him on his chair again. "You okay?"

Hisoka was the color of a tomato. "….yes," he mumbled. His hands were still on Tsuzuki's shoulders, fingers clenching tightly to the soft fabric of the brunette's shirt.

"Hey…..look at me." Tsuzuki nudge Hisoka's chin, trying to get those emerald orbs turned in his direction once again. Slowly, reluctantly, Hisoka looked at him. "Are you really alright?"

Hisoka's grip on Tsuzuki eased up, his trembling fingers (trembling?) tracing softly across the older man's shoulders and up his throat, one fingertip dancing so briefly across Tsuzuki's jaw line that he was certain he must have imagined it.

"….yes," Hisoka said at last, his voice no more than a whisper.

Tsuzuki was now feeling rather flustered himself. He could have _sworn_ that Hisoka had just….but no….certainly not……but still……He shook his head. "What can I do for you, Hisoka?"

Hisoka could think of about a million and sixty-two things he would like Tsuzuki to do for him. However, he wasn't quite drunk enough to ask for them yet, and he was pretty positive that even if he _was_ that drunk, none of them were things that Tsuzuki would want to do in a bar, if he wanted to do them at all.

"Um……I….." he fumbled for words. Fortunately, Tsuzuki supplied an escape route.

"You feeling up to another drink?"

"_Yes_!" Hisoka was relieved at not having to answer. "Sure, that'd be good."

Watari, who had been watching all this silently from his seat (an evil smile gracing his lips) snapped his fingers to get Tsuzuki's attention. "Bring out some Jose Cuervo."

Amethyst eyes grew huge. "Watari, I don't know if that's really a good idea. He's already pretty buzzed."

Hisoka's eyes narrowed. He had no clue what this cuervo stuff was, but he didn't like the fact that Tsuzuki wanted to baby him. "I'll drink whatever you put in front of me."

Watari laughed. "Famous last words." Tsuzuki still looked concerned.

"Are you sure, Hisoka? It's pretty strong stuff."

"You put it in front of me and I'll drink it," Hisoka responded stubbornly. Tsuzuki glanced warily at Watari, who shrugged, grinning.

"You heard the little lady, now go get the goods."

Tsuzuki sighed. "Fine. Fine. But if he gets sick in the car, you're cleaning it up."

"He won't get sick. You line 'em up, he'll toss 'em back, right Hisoka?"

Hisoka had no idea what Watari was talking about, but felt he should agree. "Right."

"See?" Watari said. "Go get the goods, T-man."

Sighing, Tsuzuki turned. "I'll be back in a minute," he called over his shoulder, leaving Hisoka staring after him as he vanished into the endlessly moving throng of dancing people. It was indistinguishable as individual persons, just a solid mass. Hisoka could remember a time when he would have wanted to be one of them. Glancing over to the bar, he saw Tsuzuki staring his way, watching him. The older man had looked so worried just moments before, but now his face had softened; he was smiling as he watched Hisoka. Hisoka couldn't help but smile back. Whatever had come before and whatever may come in the future, he was so very glad to be where he was now….here with Tsuzuki.

**-tbc-**


	3. All that really mattered

**A/N:** So you're in luck, kiddos, and you get two in one day. So anyone who reads this better review, and it had better be a better review than just "cool!" or something. More than one word. Even if you hate it I want more than one word...kapiche? Great. (And yes, I did mean to use the word "better" three times up there. It's the comedic power of three. Did you find it funny? Me neither. Blame my theatre professor. No, I'm not on crack.)

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Not even Hisoka's extremely tight jeans. :weeps:

**Ficlet!**

* * *

Tsuzuki set the tequila and shotglasses on the table, along with a saltshaker and a bowl filled with juicy lime wedges. Hisoka stared. "What...what's this?" the boy managed at last.

"Tequila shots," Tsuzuki said.

"...and...why the lemons?" Hisoka asked.

"Limes," Tsuzuki corrected, small smile on his lips. "They're limes, dear."

"...oh." Hisoka peered at them for a long moment and then, seeming to be content that they were indeed limes, looked back up at Tsuzuki. "...then...why the limes?"

"It's the only real way to drink tequila," Tsuzuki answered. "You have a bit of salt, a shot of tequila, and then the lime."

"..." Hisoka stared, not saying anything, just staring. Finally, he opened his mouth as though to ask, but Tsuzuki beat him to it with the answer.

"The salt and limes really bring out the taste of the tequila," he said. "Believe me; it makes the whole experience much better."

Hisoka seemed content with that answer. "Okay." He watched with bleary eyes as Tsuzuki set the stuff up on the table, placing the tequila in the middle and placing a glass each in front of himself and Hisoka (Watari was currently snoozing in the chair beside them). The lime wedges he placed in between the two of them. Finally, he moved from his normal seat across the table from Hisoka and seated himself in the chair directly next to the younger boy.

"Okay," Tsuzuki said somewhat breathlessly as he sat down. "First, I'll pour us each a shot..." and he did so, filling the glasses to the point of nearly spilling. "Next, you lick your wrist."

Hisoka stared at Tsuzuki, not understanding at all. "...why?"

Tsuzuki smiled. "Just do it, Hisoka, I'll explain after." Hisoka didn't move, just continued staring, completely confused. Tsuzuki shook his head, still smiling. "Here." He reached out and carefully took Hisoka's wrist in his hand, raising it gently towards himself. Pausing, he glanced up at Hisoka. "...may I?"

Wordlessly, Hisoka nodded, unable to speak, unable to breathe, just waiting. Tsuzuki gently guided Hisoka's wrist to his mouth and ran his tongue along the smooth skin, lightly moistening it and raising goose bumps all over Hisoka's body.

Hisoka felt his heart pounding, felt like he was suffocating. Tsuzuki was finding it equally hard to breathe...he finally forced himself to look up at Hisoka, but it was difficult to do so. What he saw sent his heart racing: Hisoka watching him with those large emerald eyes, no longer looking woozy or disoriented. Looking completely in the moment...surprised, awake...aroused. There was a heat in that look that Tsuzuki had never seen there before, and he flushed, feeling the heat rise in his own face.

"...Tsuzuki," Hisoka whispered. Wanting nothing more than to respond to that one word, Tsuzuki instead averted his eyes with difficulty, reaching not for Hisoka but instead for the salt.

"...here," he managed, voice barely above a whisper himself, "You'd better finish up before that...erm...dries." Flushing even more, Tsuzuki took a pinch of salt and sprinkled it along the damp spot on Hisoka's wrist. "Now...uh...lick...lick it off," he mumbled, knowing he was bright red and hating himself for it. _You're twenty-seven, for God's sake...get a grip on yourself!_

Hisoka stared at Tsuzuki for a moment longer, then glanced at his salt-coated wrist and finally back up at Tsuzuki. Raising his hand to his mouth, he slowly licked the salt from his wrist, not breaking his gaze with Tsuzuki for a second. The older man thought he was going to pass out, felt as though his heart had stopped. Hisoka simply watched him, waiting for further instruction. Tsuzuki realized he was supposed to be giving that instruction and fumbled to get a hold on a shot glass, nearly spilling the damn thing in his effort. "Oh, uh, here," he held the glass out, "now take the shot..."

Hisoka took the glass from Tsuzuki's hand, their fingers brushing against one another for a prolonged moment. Eyes still fixed on Tsuzuki, he tossed back the tequila as though he had been doing it all his life, as though he hadn't been completely drunk five minutes previously. Tsuzuki had that effect on him. He dropped the glass to the table, neither man even noticing when it clattered to its side and rolled across the table, tumbling into Watari's lap. "Uh...now the lime."

Hisoka took a lime wedge from the bowl and raised it to his lips, sucking the juice from it. He could tell that his actions were having an effect on Tsuzuki, though whether it was because the older man was equally as drunk or whether Tsuzuki usually wanted Hisoka, the younger boy couldn't tell. He tossed the lime wedge onto the tray, wiping the last trace of sour juice from his lips with one finger. Tsuzuki was still staring as if waiting for more. Hisoka cocked his head to one side.

"Aren't you going to do one?" the younger boy asked. Tsuzuki shook himself out of the daze.

"What? OH. Am I? Well, yes...yes, I believe I'll..." he couldn't finish a sentence, fumbling about with words much as he had fumbled with the shot glass moments earlier. Still, he didn't move to take a glass.

"Here," Hisoka said, reaching out for Tsuzuki's hand. "Let me." And he pushed back Tsuzuki's shirt sleeve, drawing the older man's hand to his mouth and slowly licking Tsuzuki's wrist. The brunette felt as though his heart had stopped. This was not at all a Hisoka sort of move to make, but he wasn't about to complain. He didn't move at all as Hisoka sprinkled salt along his wrist, just sat there and watched the younger boy, taking in every small movement.

Seeing that Tsuzuki had been rendered practically incapable of moving, Hisoka guided Tsuzuki's hand back up to the older man's lips. "Here." And, still staring at Hisoka, Tsuzuki obeyed, licking the salt from his wrist and then raising the glass to his mouth, drinking the tequila down as quickly as possible. The lime came next and he sucked the juice from it, the sourness of it proving to him that this was reality, that he was not fantasizing about Hisoka behaving this way, although the boy's next actions left Tsuzuki wondering again.

"...you spilled some," Hisoka said. "Lime juice. Right...here." He reached out one hand, those slim graceful fingers tracing across the right corner of Tsuzuki's mouth, wiping up the juice. Hisoka then brought his fingers to his own lips, licking the juice off his fingers.

Tsuzuki was now the one in the daze, staring at Hisoka as though he had never seen the boy before. Hisoka's cheeks were flushed as he returned the gesture, staring at Tsuzuki as if there was nothing else in the room. In the chair on the other side of the table, Watari (who was not really sleeping at all) suppressed the huge grin that was trying to creep onto his face. His snoozing act would never fly if he randomly started smiling. He observed through half lidded eyes, watching the show currently unfolding before him.

The two men were still staring at one another. Time seemed to have stopped. Hisoka swallowed with some difficulty. He really, really wanted to kiss Tsuzuki, wanted it more than he had ever wanted anything in his whole life. The alcohol coursing through his blood told him that this was a splendid idea and, taking a deep breath, he began to lean forward.

Sitting next to him, Tsuzuki felt his heart leap into his throat as Hisoka began moving towards him. _Is he going to kiss me?_ It appeared that this was the case. Tsuzuki's heart began pounding fiercely; it was incredibly difficult to breathe. He leaned forward as well, tilting his head to meet Hisoka. The thing he had wanted for so long was now going to come to pass.

Watari watched with bated breath. _That's it...just a little closer,_ he urged silently. Unfortunately for him, his cover was blown. He shifted ever so slightly in his seat (his rear had fallen asleep and was aching something terrible) and the shot glass that had earlier rolled into his lap was upset, losing its already precarious balance and tumbling to the floor. Hisoka and Tsuzuki were so close together, eyes already slipping shut, when the loud clattering sound rang out loud in the already noisy room. Their eyes immediately snapped open in surprise and they stared at each other from a mere inch or so apart as though they had never seen each other before. A moment later, they seemed to realize how suspicious looking their proximity to each other was and pulled back as quickly as possible, both turning a ridiculous shade of red and locking their eyes on the floor.

Watari kicked himself inwardly. _DAMMIT!_ He had a bet made with Gushoshin about how soon these two would hook up, and he had been so certain he could make it happen tonight. However, Tsuzuki and Hisoka were proving a harder case than he had expected.

"Wa...Watari," Tsuzuki managed. "How..." he eyed the blonde rather nervously. "...how long have you been awake?"

In response, Watari arched an eyebrow and shot Tsuzuki an evil grin. The brunette immediately blushed like mad. Hisoka rose to his feet suddenly. "Which way to the loo?" he asked, his face rather pink as well.

"Oh..." Tsuzuki spun about in his chair, pointing off in the direction to his right. "You see that hallway down there? The one under the sign reading 'Oddfellows'?"

"Uh huh..."

"You go down that hallway, take your first left. You can't miss it."

"Okay...thanks."

"You feeling alright?"

"Oh, yeah," Hisoka assured. "Just need to...use the facilities."

"Okay." Tsuzuki watched the younger boy as he made his way through the crowd, watched until Hisoka disappeared down the hallway. Watari eyed his friend with some amusement.

"...you almost kissed him...didn't you."

Tsuzuki didn't look up. "...yeah," he said at last, very quietly. "I think so." He let out an anguished moan, dropping his face into his hands. "What the hell is wrong with me?"

"...where do I begin?" Watari teased. Tsuzuki gave no response and Watari leaned forward, one hand on his friend's shoulder. "Hey...you should have gone for it."

"No way," Tsuzuki mumbled into his fingers.

"Why not? You've only wanted to kiss him since the first time you guys met."

"Actually, we kinda hated each other when we first met," Tsuzuki reminded Watari dryly.

"You know what I mean!" Watari watched Tsuzuki, who still didn't move. "...so why won't you?"

Tsuzuki was silent for a long moment. "...because he doesn't really want it," he answered at last.

Watari's eyes widened. "How can you even _say _that? He's totally been after you nearly all night!"

"And he's also totally drunk!" Tsuzuki insisted, his voice rising a bit in aggravation. "I can't judge him by anything he does tonight, because I don't know if it's how he really feels...or just how the drink is making him act."

Watari was quiet. "...normally I'd have to agree with you. If this was anyone else, I'd say you were right. But this is _Hisoka_. He likes you, Tsuzuki...I can tell."

Tsuzuki smiled wistfully into his fingers. "I wish I had your confidence, Watari."

The two fell silent for a long moment, Tsuzuki still sitting there with his face in his hands, Watari tapping his fingers in time with the music. "...he does look really good tonight, doesn't he?" Watari spoke up at last.

"Oh man, does he ever," Tsuzuki breathed, leaning back in his chair and eyes going a bit dreamy as he thought about it. "Completely jumpable. Those jeans and that shirt and...oh man."

Watari glanced over Tsuzuki's shoulder where he could see Hisoka stumbling his way back to the table and, with a grin, he decided to be really evil. "Which part's the best, though?"

"Oh, the jeans," Tsuzuki answered immediately. "Definitely the jeans. They're so damn tight! Cling to him like a second skin. Seriously. Nobody but Hisoka can wear jeans like that."  
"Jeans like what?"

Tsuzuki's eyes opened wide in horror and he spun about, coming face to face with Hisoka. The boy was staring down at Tsuzuki with his head tilted to one side, eyeing the older man curiously. Tsuzuki turned back to face Watari, his cheeks flaming red and an evil look in his eye. Watari grinned and shrugged. He quickly flipped over his paper placemat and doodled something on it. Seconds later, he held the drawing above his head, and a miniature halo sprang to life, floating above Watari's head. Tsuzuki chucked a lime at it, knocking it to the floor with a loud clatter.

"Yeah, right, angel my ass!"

"...speaking of asses," Watari began, evil glint to his eye.

"Watari, you wouldn't DARE!" Tsuzuki had a panicked look about him.

"Jeans like what?" Hisoka repeated.

"Yeah...we were just talking about those jeans you have on," Watari managed, ducking as Tsuzuki chucked a handful of limes at him. Hisoka looked down.  
"...these?" Hisoka asked.

"Yeah," Watari answered.

"Watari, shut UP!" Tsuzuki chucked the now empty lime bowl at Watari's head. Watari dodged it and it shattered on the floor.

"HEY!" The bartender yelled, "Keep it down over there."

"Sorry!" Tsuzuki hollered back. Watari ignored the man, concentrating all his efforts on humiliating Tsuzuki.

"Yeah," he continued. "Tsuzuki was just saying that..."

"Shut UP!"

"...he thinks that your ass looks really good in those jeans," Watari finished in a rush.

"WATARI!" Tsuzuki screeched. He had been trying to dive across the table to cover Watari's mouth. Unfortunately he tripped, tumbling head first over the table and into Watari. The chair couldn't take their combined weight and tipped over backwards, carrying both men to the floor with it. "**I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU JUST SAID THAT**!"

During all this, Hisoka was perfectly quiet, standing there and staring at the two men as the battle raged on. He watched as Tsuzuki pounded Watari's chest with his fists. "What the fuck?" Tsuzuki demanded. "What the _fuck _did you do that for!"

"Ow.ow.ow.ow.OW!" Watari complained. "RIBS!"

"I don't give a shit about your ribs! They'll mend! Unlike my completely fractured emotional state! Why the hell did you say that?"

Watari put on as charming a smile as he could manage whilst his ribs were being mercilessly battered by Tsuzuki's fists. "I'm just trying to help!"

"Oh, yes, because that was really helpful!" Tsuzuki's voice was now verging on hysterical; he was still pummeling Watari with his fists as Hisoka watched silently.

_I don't know what's going on anymore_, Hisoka thought to himself. Then he realized that he hadn't understood anything that had been going on for most of the evening. He had nearly kissed Tsuzuki, the bar had progressed from doing the wave to full out belly dancing, and apparently his much older partner had an extremely deep-seated obsession with Hisoka's ass. _...I am so effing confused right now._

Hisoka spoke up at last. "Umm...if you're obsessed with my ass, Tsuzuki, then why are you molesting Watari?"

"I am _not_ molesting him," Tsuzuki said hotly, "I'm STRANGLING him! There's a _difference_!"

"Yeah," Watari managed at last, looking hopefully over at Hisoka, "you tell him, Hisoka! Tell him that you'd much rather he molests you!"

"WATARI!" Tsuzuki pounded his fists harshly against the blonde's shoulders as Hisoka stood there considering this new proposition. "SHUT...the FUCK..."

"...yeah, I would like that," Hisoka said at last.

Tsuzuki opened his mouth, about to finish with the last word ('up'), then immediately changed tacks as he realized what Hisoka had said. "...huzzawhaaa?" His head whipped around so fast that it was amazing he didn't get whiplash. He stared at Hisoka, mouth agape, eyes wide. Hisoka shrugged.

"Yes, I would rather you molest me," he repeated. Watari looked like he had just been told Christmas was coming early, but Tsuzuki looked like he had been punched in the gut. He didn't move, merely sat there staring at Hisoka, unable to say or do anything.

"...well, you heard the birthday boy, Tsuzuki," Watari said at last, breaking the silence. "Up and at 'em! Go show Hisoka some lovin'!"

Hisoka waited, his own heart pounding away, but Tsuzuki moved at last, turning away from Hisoka. "...I can't do that," he said softly. Hisoka felt as though his heart had just shattered into a million tiny little pieces, but then Tsuzuki continued. "...not now," he said. "Not here."

Then there was still some hope. Hisoka breathed a sigh of relief, barely able to hide his happiness. "Okay, then." He was at a loss for anything else to say, but it didn't matter. When Tsuzuki had said he couldn't do that, Hisoka had felt his heart stop. He didn't even have a real heartbeat, but he would still swear he had felt it stop. To know now that there was still some hope…..he felt like dancing. He also felt like if he tried to dance, he would fall over, but it would be worth it. Earlier that night, Hisoka had been worried about doing something stupid and humiliating himself, but that seemed inconsequential now. _Tsuzuki may still care for me._ And no matter how much of a fool he made out of himself tonight, that was really all that mattered.

**-tbc-**


	4. Chapter 4

Moments passed. Silence reigned supreme. Hisoka glanced from side to side, looking for something else to do....it looked like Tsuzuki would like to be left alone for a few minutes. There didn't seem to be much else, but anything would be preferable to this.....this horrible awkward silence. ".....I'm gonna go talk to the band," he said at last, noting the music group off in the left corner of the bar.

"Okay," Watari answered. Tsuzuki didn't say a thing. Hisoka shrugged inwardly (if he had tried to do so outwardly, he would most likely have lost his balance and fallen over) and headed for the band. Tsuzuki watched the boy go, unable (despite his best efforts to the contrary) to keep his eyes off Hisoka's ass. Watari noticed right away where Tsuzuki's eyes were and couldn't wipe that smirking grin off his face. Then he recalled Tsuzuki's refusal of moments before and all his annoyance came back. Tsuzuki was still straddling Watari's hips; the blonde gave Tsuzuki's shoulders an almighty shove, sending Tsuzuki flying backwards, tumbling out of Watari's lap.

The brunette looked at Watari with surprise. "What was that for?"

"ASSHOLE!" Watari fumed. "How much more obvious do you need him to get?"

"........who?"

Watari sighed. "HISOKA!"

"....Hisoka?" Tsuzuki looked surprised.

"YES!" Sometimes Watari honestly couldn't believe how stupid Tsuzuki could be. He yanked out his chair with much more force than was necessary, the metal screeching loudly against the floor as he sat down in a huff. "He actually came out and said that he WANTED YOU TO MOLEST HIM! What do you need him to do, put it in writing?!"

Sitting opposite the frustrated blonde, Tsuzuki flushed pink. "Shut up, Watari."

"Okay," Watari continued, completely ignoring Tsuzuki, "how about he writes it in his own blood, would you fuck him then? Or is a permission slip more what you're looking for? Here," and he reached across the table, fingers scrambling to grab Tsuzuki's paper napkin, "I'll write one for you." Watari pulled out a pen and began scribbling across the napkin. "I....Watari," he said between his teeth, reading aloud as he wrote, "appointed medic of Meifu.......hereby give Tsuzuki permission to fuck the hell out of his partner."

"_WATARI_!" Tsuzuki sounded scandalized, but the blonde wasn't finished yet.

"...in fact, I _order_ it as it will ultimately be extremely beneficial to both patients' health." He signed it with a flourish and waved it around in the air in front of Tsuzuki's nose. "There? Happy now? _Happy_?"

"Give me THAT!" Tsuzuki made a grab for the napkin, but Watari pulled it out of reach.

"Not unless you promise that you'll fuck Hisoka....tonight."

Tsuzuki promptly turned bright red. "NO!"

"TSUZUKI!" Watari was about to yank all his hair out at the roots. "Why _not_?!?!"

"Because he's DRUNK!"

Watari groaned. "Tsuzuki, this is no time to be noble! That boy wants you in his pants............he wants it bad and he wants it NOW!

"You can't _possibly_ know that for sure," Tsuzuki protested.

"Yes I can!"

"Oh, really?" Tsuzuki asked sarcastically. "I'm assuming he didn't tell you that, so....how can you know? Were you reading the old tarot cards? Or was it the Ouija board?" Watari opened his mouth, attempting to say something, but Tsuzuki didn't give him the chance. "....or was it...." Tsuzuki paused, eyeing Watari with a look of mock awe. ".........are you psychic, Watari?"

Watari glared. "No, I am not psychic, Tsuzuki. And as to your question, I can just tell. It's really obvious."

All the annoyance seemed to go out of Tsuzuki and he sighed, burying his face in his hands. "I'm sorry, Watari," he mumbled into his fingers. "But that's not good enough for me. I wish I could rely on that, but I can't. If it turned out that I was wrong, I would hate myself."

There was a long silence. ".......would it help if I told you that 003 is psychic?" Watari asked. "...cause she is, she told me so."

Tsuzuki couldn't help but smile. "Thanks, Watari." Watari was encouraged by his friend's smile, but Tsuzuki said no more after that, and Watari decided that it was at last time to try different tactics. After all.....Tsuzuki was a man....he had weaknesses.........just like everyone else.

".....you know, Tsuzuki," Watari began after a few moments, "....Hisoka died when he was sixteen."

Immediately Tsuzuki's shoulders tightened visibly. "....yes, Watari," he said, an edge to his voice, "I know."

"So....he's sixteen right now...."

"....yes...."

"......and he's dead, so he's going to be sixteen like that....forever."

"........." This time, Tsuzuki didn't say anything for a long moment, just sat there waiting to see if there was any purpose to this discussion. Finally, sensing that Watari wouldn't continue until prompted, Tsuzuki sighed and, grabbing a half empty beer off the table, asked the question he knew Watari was waiting for. ".......do you have a point, Watari?"

"Yup."

"Then do you mind getting to it?"

"Sure." Watari, deciding once again to be evil, waited before finishing his sentence, waited until Tsuzuki was chugging that beer like there was no tomorrow. ".......my point is that since Hisoka is now eternally sixteen, he'll be at his sexual peak...forever."

That did it. Tsuzuki's eyes bugged out of his head and he choked, spitting beer across the table and hitting some nearby bikers who immediately turned and glared, looking like they wanted a serious brawl. Tsuzuki was too busy sputtering and coughing to say a thing, so Watari hurriedly apologized for him. "Sorry," Watari said hastily, "sorry!" Turning his attention back to Tsuzuki, it took all of three seconds for the blonde to decide that he should probably try and do something to help his friend. Watari began patting Tsuzuki on the back lightly, trying to help the brunette overcome his coughing fit. Finally, Tsuzuki gained control of himself.

"Holy _shit_, Watari!" were the first words out of Tsuzuki's mouth. "Why the hell did you do that?"

Watari grinned, switching over from gentle pats and instead rubbing soft soothing circles across Tsuzuki's back. "I thought maybe you needed to know that."

"Yeah? Well I _didn't_!" Tsuzuki took a deep breath. "_God_, Watari....you know how hard this is for me already....did you honestly think that bit of information would help at all?"

"...........depends what you mean by 'help," Watari said after a moment. "It'll help get you into Hisoka's pants and that's all I'm really interested in, here."

Tsuzuki could feel that his face was still flaming hot with blush. "Shut UP, Watari! I don't know what your interest is in any of this, anyway."

"Oh.........nothing at all," Watari said, striving to sound casual and way overdoing it. _I don't have a bet going with the Gushoshin twins....not at all._ Tsuzuki arched one skeptical eyebrow and opened his mouth as though to continue arguing, but he got no further than that. The band had started up again, only this time the music sounded more familiar.

"....is that Rocket Summer?" Watari asked, craning his neck to see over Tsuzuki's shoulder, but the other Shinigami would not be deterred.

"Oh no, you aren't going to put me off so easily," Tsuzuki interjected. "You tell me right now...." but he stopped short yet again as the song began to sound familiar to him as well. It was indeed a Rocket Summer song, a cover of 'I'm Doing Everything For You' to be specific. Tsuzuki stopped talking when he realized that the voice singing, while sounding awfully familiar, did not in fact belong to Rocket Summer or the singer from earlier. He spun about in his chair, unable to believe what his ears told him he was hearing, and came face to face with just what he had somehow known he would find.

Hisoka stood at the front of the bar, microphone in hand, relaxed and happy as if he sang in bars every day of his life. "Do you ever do a thing or two just to wait? When you don't have anything to say? I'll try to take this slow, but I don't know...cause I don't wanna wait," Hisoka was singing. Tsuzuki thought he would pass out in shock. Hisoka had a good voice. It wasn't amazing....nothing to write home about by any means, but pure and sweet and crystal clear, a high tenor that didn't annoy as most high tenors did but sang out true and strong and made one want to melt into a puddle of goo on the floor.....though maybe that goo part was just Tsuzuki... "And please pick me I'm a terrible mess. You know I just can't help it and I just gotta confess. You do what you do and I can't ever rest."

"Dude," Watari spoke up, his voice a hissing whisper, "he's totally hitting on you!"

"....._what_?!" Tsuzuki decided then and there that this had to stop: his heart couldn't take much more of the shocks this evening was providing. However, if the shock was Hisoka hitting on him.....he fixed his gaze on the front of the bar, determined to figure out once and for all if Watari was right, if Hisoka did return his feelings.

"So still I'm gonna do everything, I'm gonna make it right. I'm gonna make it good, I'm gonna do it alright. I'm gonna write it down, I'm gonna make a sound." Those huge emerald eyes were fixed on Tsuzuki, right on Tsuzuki, an unwavering, unflinching gaze and oh God he was going to die.

....and oh God, were those the same jeans Tsuzuki had earlier said he liked? Now they looked far too tight, painted on even, and Tsuzuki couldn't help but stare at the way they clung to Hisoka's.....when had it gotten so hot in that damn bar?

And when had Hisoka started acting like such a little vixen? For as he sang now, Hisoka was half sprawled across the bar itself, head tilted back and hips thrust forward, further emphasizing his....oh God. Tsuzuki couldn't think coherently. It was only to get worse in the seconds that followed as Hisoka approached and Tsuzuki found himself equally unable to breathe. He shrank back in his chair, caving in upon himself and, laughing with delight, Watari patted him on the back as though to reassure him.

"Cause I'm doing everything for you because I love to be near to you. Something just takes me away to a place where I'm happy. " Hisoka looked straight into Tsuzuki's eyes as though to ensure there was no hint of doubt at the truth of his next words. "Cause I'm doing everything for you. Yeah you know that I adore you, and I just can't take it anymore."

.......and the bar had become a raging inferno of torrential heat. Tsuzuki couldn't breathe, couldn't move, could barely even register Watari's delighted laughter and applause coming from the seat next to him. All he could do was stare in a daze as Hisoka continued.

He was now so close that Tsuzuki could have reached up and touched him. Carefully, as though afraid he would drunkenly fall and mess this up (which, in fact, he was), Hisoka gingerly seated himself on the edge of the table mere inches from Tsuzuki. He was so close now, so very very close. He looked straight into Tsuzuki's eyes to make certain his feelings would be known once and for all. "Yeah, you know that," he continued, his voice sounding a bit shaky. "You know that....." he broke off, the music continuing without him. His own face flushing now, he decided to try that one again. "You know that I......." he gave up. It was still too early to straightforwardly tell Tsuzuki his feelings. Instead, he decided on a more roundaboutly direct approach. Diving forwards, Hisoka closed the last few inches of space that separated the two of them, grabbing a handful of Tsuzuki's tie and pulling the man up to meet him in a kiss.

Tsuzuki was in shock, eyes wide open, unable to believe what was happening to him. He was dimly aware of the slightest moment of stunned silence coming from the seat next to him just before Watari began hooting and hollering and clapping as loud as he could. Seconds later, the rest of the bar (almost all of whom had been watching Hisoka's little show) followed suit. On some level Tsuzuki thought he was going to die of embarrassment.....but on another level........

....on another level, it was Hisoka who was kissing him in front of this bar full of people. Hisoka. And the fact that it was Hisoka somehow made this all okay. With that thought, Tsuzuki's eyes slid shut at last, his hold on Hisoka (which seconds before had been a mere restraining measure) now relaxed, fingers clenching in the soft fabric of Hisoka's shirt.  
With Tsuzuki's sudden compliance, it was as though a great weight had been lifted from Hisoka's shoulders. He relaxed a great deal, melting into Tsuzuki, his hold on the older man tightening. And it was wonderful. Dear Lord, Tsuzuki was in heaven. He didn't think it could get much better, and then Hisoka, desperate for more contact, pressed his body up against Tsuzuki's, a whimper of raw need coming from the back of his throat and Tsuzuki nearly lost all control on the spot. With an unintelligible noise of regret for what he was about to do, Tsuzuki quickly pulled back, ending the kiss.  
Hisoka slowly opened disoriented green eyes, staring at Tsuzuki, who swallowed with some difficulty. ".....Hi....Hiso....." he couldn't even get that one word out.

"....Tsuzuki," Hisoka breathed, cheeks flushed and lips red and swollen from the kiss, looking utterly fuckable and no, Tsuzuki was not going to think those thoughts. "......why did you stop?"

Tsuzuki just stared. "......Hisoka," he finally managed. The sixteen year old was practically in Tsuzuki's lap by now.

".......did you like my song?" Hisoka asked, his attention span still excessively short from all the alcohol he had ingested....far too short for him to remember that he had just asked a very different question.

Tsuzuki took a deep, settling breath. "....I liked it very much," he answered at last. Hisoka smiled, a brilliant, dazzling smile.

"I'm glad." That smile was really very distracting....so distracting that Tsuzuki almost didn't notice as Hisoka seated himself in the older man's lap....almost. Seconds later he froze solid as the boy's weight settled easily against his own.  
".....and.......the kiss?" Hisoka continued, head cocked to one side and hair falling into his eyes in a way that was.....most becoming. Tsuzuki couldn't breathe. Hisoka was now mere inches away and...."........what did you think about that?"

Tsuzuki's voice caught in his throat. "I...." he coughed, trying to clear the nervousness away. It didn't work very well. ".......I....I quite enjoyed it," he said, voice extremely soft.

A nervousness Tsuzuki hadn't even noticed was there immediately faded from those huge emerald eyes. "I'm glad," Hisoka said yet again. There was a moment's pause and then: "........fancy another?" he murmured, that gorgeous smile still gracing his face.

There was a sharp intake of breath that certainly didn't come from Hisoka. "....I....well........Hisoka......." but it was no use. Tsuzuki still couldn't manage a coherent sentence and Hisoka was already leaning in for a second kiss. Not that Tsuzuki really wanted to prevent it, anyway. His eyes slid shut as those soft lips met his again; this time it was nearly he who let out the moan, but he bit it back, trying with all his might to make himself push the boy away and failing miserably. Instead he found his hold on Hisoka tightening as he pulled the boy closer, pressing their bodies together. His tongue traced briefly across the boy's lower lip....a question if ever there was one, asking permission, asking 'is this okay?' It appeared that it was. Hisoka opened completely to Tsuzuki, lips parting to allow the intrusion as Tsuzuki pressed closer, tasting his young partner. Hisoka let out another desperate little moan, rubbing his hips against Tsuzuki's.

Watching from his seat nearby, Watari's eyebrows shot up practically past his hairline and an amused smile traced across his lips. This was turning out far better than he had hoped. It was easy to see that Hisoka's actions would have easily been enough to drive Tsuzuki out of his head.....the movements coupled with those needy little moans of Hisoka's would definitely floor the older Shinigami in no time.

Hisoka pulled away, slowly this time now that he was in control, then almost immediately pressed a feverishly quick kiss to the corner of Tsuzuki's mouth and then again, another one further over along his jawline. Tsuzuki was far too dazed to do a thing. All night he had been protesting against this and, now that it had finally come to fruition, he found himself unable to fight any more. He just sat there, arms loosely wrapped about Hisoka's slim shoulders as the boy kissed his way down Tsuzuki's jaw and throat, fingers already working at the collar of Tsuzuki's shirt.

".....Well, Tsuzuki," Watari began at last. "You look comfortable." He knew that he shouldn't say anything, that any comment he made would most likely horrify Tsuzuki and end the heavy makeout scene he could see quickly progressing....... but on the other hand, he had already won his bet with the Gushoshin twins, so it was okay if he were a bit evil. ".....rather comfortable indeed. I just hope that nothing......unexpected.......pops up."

His metaphor was not lost on Tsuzuki. Immediately the man snapped out of his reverie, eyes going wide. He frantically shoved at Hisoka, greatly overestimating the boy's sobriety. Hisoka immediately lost his balance, falling out of Tsuzuki's lap and landing flat on his back on the floor. Tsuzuki's eyes went wide with horror. "Hisoka!" Turning, he cast an evil eye at Watari. "This is all your fault!"

Watari gave him the wide innocent Bambi-eyes. "Who, me?"

"YES, you. You and your damn metaphors," Tsuzuki grumbled. Leaning forwards, he offered a hand to Hisoka, who was looking extremely confused at his sudden relocation. "Here."

Hisoka smiled as he took Tsuzuki's hand. Unfortunately, that smile was still having too great an effect on Tsuzuki. He was so flustered that when he tugged the boy to his feet, he pulled a little too hard. Hisoka lost his balance yet again, stumbling forwards and collapsing into Tsuzuki. The chair couldn't take it and tipped over backwards, dragging both men down with it.

Tsuzuki lay flat on his back on the floor under a pile of madly giggling Hisoka. He remained perfectly still, nervous that any movement he made would only trigger further comment from Watari or more romantic advances from Hisoka. The first he wanted to avoid at all costs and the latter.....well.....the latter he desperately wanted but knew in his heart he should postpone for another time.

As it turned out, it didn't matter whether he moved or not. "....well," Watari said as he stared down at them, a scandalized tone to his voice, "THIS is certainly an interesting situation."

Tsuzuki took a deep, slow breath, hoping it would settle his nerves.

"And I thought you said you didn't want to do it in front of all these people," the blonde continued.

..........nope. His nerves were still going haywire. "...Watari," he began, voice very calm and steady, "please don't help me....unless you can help to get me to my feet again."

"....and......why exactly would I want to do that?" Watari asked, peering over the table at where Hisoka continued to lay sprawled over Tsuzuki, still giggling madly.

"Because I need another drink," Tsuzuki said, struggling a bit now to keep his voice calm. "And you're going to help me get one. Because if I do not get one, I can't be held responsible for my actions."

There was the briefest of pauses and then: "Oh, all RIGHT" Watari grumbled as though thoroughly disgusted with Tsuzuki's behavior. Rising to his feet, Watari bent over the two men. "Come here, thou young drunken upstart." He slid his hands underneath Hisoka's arms and wrapped them about the boy's waist and, with one rough tug, hauled Hisoka off of Tsuzuki and up into the air. Airborne, Hisoka began kicking his feet and struggling to get away.

"No! Let go!"

"I don't think so." Watari carefully set Hisoka on the table, then quickly (before the boy could glomp his partner again), Watari leaned over and grabbed Tsuzuki's hand, hauling the other man to his feet.

Tsuzuki plopped down into the chair, practically collapsing with exhaustion and relief. He knew he had a few moments' respite (however brief) before Watari let Hisoka attack him again. Sure enough, Watari shoved the energetic young man into another chair, with a forceful "sit!"

"Why?!"

"Because it's time for another drink."

"Oh." Hisoka pondered this for a moment, then brightened considerably. "Okay!"

"Watari," Tsuzuki began immediately, not sure this was at all a good plan, "I said _I_ need another drink, not Hisoka."

"Oh, come on, Tsuzuki, it's his birthday. Let the boy have a little bit of fun."

Tsuzuki sighed, giving in the inevitable disaster. "What exactly did you have in mind?" he asked, rubbing his temples.  
Watari spun the cap off the tequila bottle that still sat between them on the table, and both Tsuzuki's and Hisoka's eyes widened, Hisoka's with excitement as he began clapping his hands, Tsuzuki's with horror as he began frantically shaking his head.

"No, no, no, no, no, NO! _No_, Watari! Tequila is not a good plan!"

"Oh, come on. Look; Hisoka looks like he's interested."

"Yeah? Well Hisoka's _drunk_! He'd be interested in a five hour lecture on Einstein's Theory of Relativity right now!"

Hisoka merely cocked his head at Tsuzuki in a very curious manner and let out a startled "chou?"

"Exactly my point," Tsuzuki said, though he really wasn't sure if Hisoka was confirming or denying his previous statement.

"Oh, calm down Tsuzuki. We'll start slow."

"Oh yeah? And what exactly is slow in your book?"

"Six shots."

"Try again."

"Four."

"A little better."

"Three?"

"Getting warmer."

"Come on, Tsuzuki, the boy is old enough. I'm not going to go easy on him just because you're afraid of what will happen if he gets drunk."

"Oh? And just what will happen if he gets drunk?"

"Come off it! You and I both know that you are terrified that if Hisoka gets any drunker than he already is, you will take advantage of that sweet young thang sitting less than two feet away from you."

Hisoka had been watching the whole conversation with great interest and much confusion, his head whipping back and forth between the two men as he transferred his gaze from one to the other. At Watari's final statement sunk in, Hisoka gave a great double-take, then glanced about him in confusion, not comprehending at first. Then, it hit him. Slowly, he turned back to face Tsuzuki, his gaze locked onto the older man. A terrifically dazzling smile spread across his face, lighting up those huge green eyes, and Tsuzuki found it hard to breathe.

"You think I'm a sweet young thang, Tsuzuki?" Hisoka giggled.

"............." Tsuzuki swallowed with some difficulty. ".......um................yes....?"

Hisoka giggled again, such a rarely heard sweet musical sound that sent Tsuzuki's heart melting. "You think I'm a sweet young thang," he repeated, no longer a question but a statement, and he leaned across the table, reaching for Tsuzuki. Struggling for breath, Tsuzuki reached across the table, not for Hisoka, but for the alcohol.

"Give me that tequila," he quietly ordered Watari, who smilingly complied. Silently, Tsuzuki poured himself a shot and downed it. This did not go unnoticed by Hisoka.

"Hey! That's no fair! If you get one, I get one!"

"I didn't say you couldn't have _one_, I said you couldn't have _six_," Tsuzuki retorted.

"......well......why do _you_ get to make up the rules?" Hisoka shot back a moment later.

Watari giggled. "It's his party and he'll cry if he wants to," he sang softly under his breath.

Tsuzuki glowered. "You stay out of this," he snapped, then sighed, rubbing his temples again. He couldn't be sure if it was the alcohol, the loud music, the company (Watari) or the confusion (Hisoka and his advances) but he was starting to develop a massive headache. "Fine, _fine_....you can have six shots. But only six!"

Hisoka flashed Tsuzuki another of those brilliant smiles and it almost made the headache go away.....almost. Instead, it replaced it with a dizzy sense....and the scent of flowers....though that was probably just Tsuzuki's overly romantic imagination.

Wearing a grin nearly as large as Hisoka's, Watari lined up six shot glasses in front of each of them.... "each of them" meaning Hisoka and Tsuzuki, that is.

"Hey, hey, whoa, wait a minute," Tsuzuki immediately objected. "Why aren't _you_ drinking anything?"

"Oh, you know," Watari patted his stomach. "The ulcer."

"....YOU DON'T HAVE AN ULCER!"

Watari made no response other than to pour the shots glasses full to the brim, that infuriating smile still in place. "Go one, now," he said, placing the top back on the now nearly empty bottle of tequila. "Drink up."

"Oh no," Tsuzuki refused, crossing his arms angrily over his chest. "No way. If you're not drinking, _I'm_ not drinking."

The smile vanished from Watari's face as quickly as it had come. "But.....why.... you don't......" He growled. "Fine." The blonde placed four shot glasses in front of himself.

"Six, Watari."

"But I..."

"No buts. Six."

Heaving a sigh that would have won him any number of major acting awards, Watari complied, filling the two extra shot glasses. "Satisfied?"

"Quite." Tsuzuki picked up the first glass, and, watching closely, Hisoka mirrored him. "You ready?"

"It's customary to make a bet when you do this many shots," Watari pointed out. Tsuzuki sighed.

"Watari, I'm not in the mood. If you insist on playing this asinine little game, then you make one up yourself."

Watari grinned; this was just what he had been hoping for. "Okay, then." That evil smirking gaze settled on Hisoka. "First one to finish all six shots gets to snog Tsuzuki."

Hisoka's eyes went wide. So did Tsuzuki's, though his out of horrified anger. "_WATARI_!"

"You said to make the bet, compadre." Watari shrugged, not feeling apologetic at all. "Everybody ready?"

"Watari, if he drinks too fast, he'll get sick! He's had so much already!"

"One...."

"_Watari_!" Tsuzuki screeched, but Watari ignored him. Hisoka took no notice either. His slim fingers tightened about the shot glass, those wide green eyes narrowing with competitive excitement.

"Two..."

"Don't you DARE....."

"Three!"

Tsuzuki immediately changed tactics and began dropping shots as fast as he could. If I win, neither of them can kiss me.

Tsuzuki could hear the sound of shots hitting the table on either side of him, and prayed feverishly that he was moving fast enough. _One more shot.....just one more and then neither of them can touch me...._

**-tbc-**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So this was labeled on my computer as Chapter 4 of this fic, and thus I didn't think to upload it until tonight...when I realized that I have 5 chapters posted on y-gallery. I win.^^()

DEDICATIONS: Amethyst-eyed Koneko, SSJ4 Sailor Menz. Both of you seem to be pretty dedicated.....its always nice to know that people actually care and want me to update. I need people like you.....please, please, please, harass me! I'll update sooner!^^

DISCLAIMER: Still own nothing worth anything.

CLAIMER: The chianti, the phonebooth, and Tatsumi's bedroom slippers.^^

FICLET! XD

* * *

Tsuzuki could hear the sound of shots hitting the table on either side of him, and prayed feverishly that he was moving fast enough. _One more shot.....just one more and then neither of them can touch me._

He drank the shot, feeling the tequila burn the whole way down his throat. Tipping his head back up, smiling with satisfaction, he met something unexpected.....

....a pair of soft, yet forceful lips.

_Hisoka._

Apparently Tsuzuki hadn't been quite fast enough. Or he had just underestimated the boy's competitive spirit....either way, he now found himself with a lap full of very eager, fully enthusiastic young turned-on Shinigami. And fuck all if Hisoka wasn't the best damn kisser in the entire world. Tsuzuki was certain at that very moment that no one could argue the point. Hisoka shifted his weight so that he was now in essence straddling Tsuzuki's lap, their hips pressed tight together as he kissed the older man with everything he had. Those slim young hands found their way into dark brown hair and traced down soft skin. Hisoka's hands were everywhere, fingers trembling with the desire and the want and the need for Tsuzuki, his lips soft as he pressed kisses against the other man's mouth, so very many kisses, soft and deep and chaste.

Tsuzuki felt as though he couldn't move. He didn't want to encourage this, yet he couldn't bring himself to do a thing to stop it either. Every time he thought Hisoka couldn't possibly get any lovelier, the boy astonished him yet again. This moment was one of those times. For having Hisoka pressed against him, kissing him so insistently, trying so desperately to prove his affections.....that was everything. And still Tsuzuki sat there motionless, trying frantically to think of a way to explain everything he was feeling to the boy.

Hisoka pulled back then, a half inch or so. "What's wrong, Tsuzuki?" He whispered. "Why won't you kiss me?" He kissed Tsuzuki again, and yet again. Another kiss, this one longer, and when Hisoka pulled away this time, he sucked languidly at Tsuzuki's lower lip and the older man nearly lost all control.

"Hi.....Hisoka," he managed at last, all set at last to explain, but then...

"I love you." Hisoka hadn't planned on saying the words, that was obvious enough to both men, and to Watari, who was still watching with wide-eyed enjoyment. As soon as the declaration escaped Hisoka's mouth, those big green eyes went huge with shock and his hands flew to his mouth as though he could somehow stop the three words from escaping. Too late. Slowly, Hisoka lowered his still shaking hands, biting his lower lip anxiously. "..........I love you," he repeated, and flinched as though waiting for Tsuzuki to slap him for it, pressing his eyes tightly shut.

The slap never came. Instead he felt fingers gently brushing hair back from his forehead. "You're drunk, Hisoka," Tsuzuki said, but his voice trembled as he spoke, the words barely getting past his lips.

"I am not dru....." Hisoka paused. "Well, okay, I AM drunk, but that has nothing to do with what I just said! I love you, Tsuzuki! You need to stop doubting me. I've never meant anything in my whole life more than I meant that!"

The bar hadn't gotten any quieter, but it certainly seemed it, at least to Tsuzuki's stunned ears. He stared at Hisoka. It was easy to see now that the flush on the boy's pale skin was not from alcohol but sheer emotion. His eyes were not glassed with intoxication but with tears. Slowly, the boy's head tipped forward, hair falling into his face again and hiding his eyes from view, as if that could stop the tears, but they fell anyway, burning droplets leaving round dots of pain on Hisoka's jeans. A single tear landed on Tsuzuki's leg and scalded him with the depth of sadness it held.

"Maybe you don't feel the same," Hisoka mumbled at last, voice barely audible now, "but I wanted to tell you anyway. Because it doesn't matter if you don't. That doesn't affect how I feel. I love you."

And after a moment, he felt Tsuzuki's hand under his chin, tilting his face up. He expected some sort of reprimand, or to see that pitying look in the older man's amethyst eyes.

Instead he felt Tsuzuki's lips, soft and full against his in a chaste kiss. Emerald eyes flew wide open in surprise. Tsuzuki gently pulled away. "I love you, too," he said quietly, soft smile on his face.

A surprised and disbelieving smile slowly danced across Hisoka's lips, and then he was kissing Tsuzuki again.

Watari couldn't believe it. This was all turning out far better than he could ever have expected. "Waiter!" he hollered, waving his arms exuberantly over his head. "Bottle of chianti, please."

Tsuzuki and Hisoka took no notice of this. Neither saw the waiter drop off the bottle of wine and the three glasses. Not that Watari needed a glass. He removed the cork and began drinking straight from the bottle, watching the quickly progressing makeout session with great amusement.

Hisoka pulled back, unable to stop the smile that leapt unbidden to his face. "Tsuzuki," he breathed. "You....you really love me?"

Tsuzuki opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted before he could speak.

"Well well well," Watari said at last, letting out a deep contented sigh, "At last, at last. It's so good to see you getting some exercise, Hisoka. I always thought that all that grouchiness was really just pent up sexual frustration. I mean, anyone would be cranky in your situation. You're sixteen, at your sexual peak for all eternity, and you aren't getting any ass from anyone. Glad to see you're finally going to get a nice fuck."

It was too much for Tsuzuki. Far too much. He didn't want to stop kissing Hisoka, but he had to, he just had to. He needed fresh air, he needed some water, he needed advice......he needed Tatsumi. Shoving back his chair (and nearly sending Hisoka falling to the floor again in the process), Tsuzuki rose to his feet in what he liked to believe was a fluid motion (but which he knew was probably a drunken stagger) and spinning about, tripped over a few chairs and made a beeline for exit, leaving a very confused Hisoka staring slack jawed after him. Slowly, Hisoka turned that wide-eyed stare to a drunken giggling Watari.

"......what?" the blonde demanded.

"He left," Hisoka bluntly replied.

"So?"

"It's your fault. You and your perverse comments."

"I only wanted to let you know that I'm happy you're finally going to have one off."

"Yeah? Well thanks to you, I'm not getting a fuck at all."

"Oh, quit whining. He just went to the phone to call Tatsumi to cry like a little girl for a ride home. Just corner him there and then you two can do dirty things in the phone booth."

Hisoka's eyes lit up; clearly he liked this idea. "Okay!"

Watari grinned, blatantly checking out Hisoka's ass as the young Shinigami left (hey, if Tsuzuki was allowed to do it, surely he was as well). "Aaaaand he's of like a shot." Now alone at the table (and nearly alone in the pub itself; it was getting late), Watari rose to his feet with some difficulty and, wine in hand, stumbled his way to the bar, trying to sit down on a stool and finally succeeding. Leaning against the bar, he took a long swig of wine. His job was, as far as he was concerned, done, and now he could _really_ enjoy his night.

~*~

Tsuzuki didn't think he could get Tatsumi on the phone fast enough. He practically slammed the door to the phone booth shut and punched the numbers in so hard that his fingers ached. After the eighth ring (though it felt like the hundredth), there was an audible clicking sound as the phone picked up, and Tsuzuki wanted to weep with joy. "TATSUMIIIIII!"

"..........Tsuzuki?" The voice on the other end of the phone sounded exhausted and concerned and not nearly as overjoyed to be on the phone at this early hour of the morning as Tsuzuki clearly wanted him to be. "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"Um.........." Tsuzuki was reluctant to say.

A long silence. "Tsuzuki, you had better have a good reason for calling me this late....or rather, this early. Because I was up all night doing paperwork, and if you're calling me just because you're drunk, or because you and Hisoka finally fucking snogged, then so help me God...."

That was it. The comment about Hisoka finally snapped him for good and it all came out in a torrential stream. "TatsumiitwasallgoingsowellandwewerehavingsomuchfunandthenHisokagotreallyreallydrunkandstartedsingingtomeandthenhekissedmeandwell,itwasnice,well,okay,reallyreallyREALLYnice,butstillawkward,youknow?AndstuffisgettingoutofhandandWatariismakingCOMMENTSandIjustcan'tdealanymore,IjustCANNOT,soIwaswonderingifyoucouldcomeandpickusup?"

Another silence, broken only by one of Tatsumi's famous long-suffering sighs. "Tsuzuki, can you do something for me? I want you to take a nice deep breath for me, okay? Let me hear it." A pause. "Tsuzuki, you aren't breathing."

Tsuzuki took such a deep breath that he choked on it and began coughing, and on the other end of the phone, Tatsumi began rubbing his eyes wearily. _Why why why why why why me?_ "Okay, Tsuzuki? Are you breathing?"

"........yes," came a very tiny (but functioning) voice.

"Okay," Tatsumi said, his voice extremely tired. He stood, taking the phone with him as he padded across the room on soft slippered feet. There was a moment's hesitation as he pondered the situation, but only a moment. Tatsumi never needed to think too long when Tsuzuki was involved (he'd always had a severe protective streak when it came to the other Shinigami). "Okay, Tsuzuki. I'll come get you."

"THANK YOU!" Tsuzuki's gratitude was immediate and truthful. "Omigod Tatsumi, thank you thank you thank you, you are the best, thank you."

"No problem." Tatsumi couldn't help but smile at the relief in Tsuzuki's voice. He found it so amusing that someone so blatantly in love as Tsuzuki could be so afraid of Hisoka's advances. "You went to the Playwright, correct?"

"Yea, yea, we're there right now."

"Okay....I'll be there in about twenty minutes."

"Great, terrific. See you then." A click as the phone went dead.

Tsuzuki stood there, holding the buzzing receiver and not knowing what to do. He couldn't go back to the bar, just couldn't. God only knows what would happen if he did. Just as he replaced the receiver with a clunk, the door to the phonebooth opened. "Oh, I'm sorry, I'll be out in a min....." amethyst eyes widened in horror when they saw who stood there.

Hisoka, leaning ever so slightly against the doorway (more to keep balanced than anything else, yet the pose still managed to come across as casual and sexy), small smirk gracing his lips, those green eyes soft and smiling.

"Hi....Hisoka," Tsuzuki managed. He tried to move away and succeeded only in backing right into the wall. He winced.

"You left," Hisoka said softly, stepping forward.....moving in for the kill, in Tsuzuki's eyes, which widened with fear.

"Erm.....yes. I wanted to call...Tatsumi. To see if he'd pick us up."

"Oh?" But it was all too clear that Hisoka wasn't at all interested in Tatsumi or going home, as his arms snaked up around Tsuzuki's neck and he pressed his slim body close to Tsuzuki's own. Tsuzuki tried to calm himself by taking a deep breath, but even this didn't help, for he simply breathed in that sweet musky scent that was pure Hisoka himself.

"........Hisoka," he whispered, but it was no use, for all protestations that he knew were good to make fled as the smaller boy pressed closer for a gentle kiss, and God help him, Tsuzuki found himself kissing back in kind, his own shaking hands encircling Hisoka's waist.

**-tbc-**


End file.
